1. Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to signal processing and, more particularly, to methods of encoding and decoding signals for transmission or storage.
2. Description of Related Technology
Networks such as body area networks (BANs) make use of wireless sensors such as pulse oximeters, electrocardiogram (ECG) sensors, and 3D-accelerometers to monitor vital signs of individuals. In order to improve the performance of such BANs, it is desirable to reduce the power consumption and/or complexity of wireless sensor devices in the BANs. Thus there is a need for low power devices which can accurately detect and/or communicate vital signs of individuals.